falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Moon
Nightmare Moon was an entity born from Princess Luna. The exact cause for Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon is unknown. It was hinted than some form of Alien bacteria may have been the cause, given how it has affected Everfree Forest as a whole. History Ancient Equestria Nightmare Moon arose long ago, after a meteor crashed outside the palace of the two alicorn sisters in Everfree Forest. Luna used the meteor to forge herself a set of Star metal armor before she declared war upon her sister, Celestia and donned the name, Nightmare Moon. The rise of Nightmare Moon saw the collapse of ancient zebra civilization, the everlasting night eventually lead to the ancient zebra nation's collapse, which created paranoia and superstitious beliefs that persisted even 1200 years later into present day, post-apocalyptic Equestria. Nightmare Moon was finally defeated and banished to the moon, by Celestia whilst using the Elements of Harmony. The holiday Nightmare Night sprung up during the period between ancient and pre-war Equestria: where Nightmare Moon descends upon Equestria to look for undisguised fillies and colts to eat, and must be appeased by being offered candy in return for not eating them. Pre-War Equestria Nightmare Moon returned to Equestria as was prophecised in an ancient book of lore. She took Celestia's place at the summer sun celebration in Ponyville and announced her plan to bring about an endless night, kidnapping Celestia in the process. She spied Twilight Sparkle and her future friends discussing the Elements of Harmony and using them against her. She followed the Mane 6 and set obstacles and traps for them in a bid to make them give up on their quest. Her traps included collapsing a cliffside road, setting an aggrivated Manticore on the group, upsetting a river serpent by removing its moustache, trying to frighten the group with intimidating and scary images on trees and finally she tried to tempt Rainbow Dash to join her and become captain of the Shadowbolts. She finally faced the group head on at the castle, there she tried to steal the Elements of Harmony away and even smashed their physical, stone forms. Twilight Sparkle realised that the spark mentioned in the tales about the elements wasn't magic, but friendship. This activated the Elements which were represented by Twilight and her friends, firing a beam of magic which cleansed the Nightmare Moon persona, returning Luna to her pure form. Legacy The Zebra did not distinguish between Luna and Nightmare Moon, viewing Luna with suspicion and paranoia due to her being "touched by The Stars". Because of this, they feared and hated Luna and was part of the driving force behind the war effort against Equestria once Celestia abdicated the throne to her following Massacre at Littlehorn. Post-apocalyptic alicorns are referred to sometimes as Nightmare Moons by Zebras. Doctor Glue, while researching a fragment of Nightmare Moons' armor for the "curse" that Nightmare Moon is associated with reached the conclusion that the Starmetal that it was made from wasn't at all cursed in any way, his notes postulated a theory that the original meteor that crashed into the Everfree where Luna smelted the metal to turn it into the fabled armor of Nightmare Moon, that the meteor possibly contained an extraterrestrial microorganism that had infected Luna that caused her to turn into Nightmare Moon, along with later mutating the ecosystem of the Everfree Forest it landed in into what it is today. The image of Nightmare Moon was used by Celestia inside the S.P.P control tower, using holographic technology to try and scare away trespassers that sought access to the Crusader Maneframe. Appearances in other stories Project Horizons Blackjack witnessed Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon, during a vision she had in Goldenblood and Fluttershy's old manor, watching Luna finish the final preparations for war with her sister. The Batponies also mention following Nightmare Moon during her war with Celestia. Pink Eyes Nightmare Moon is hinted at being some kind of demonic entity in Pink Eyes. Puppysmiles refers to an entity inhabiting her as Creepy Voice and gained a blue star sparkled streak in her mane, similar to Nightmare Moon's mane. Creepy Voice knew who Nightmare Moon was and acknowledged that she was stronger than herself in her current form, suggesting that Creepyvoice might be either a fragment of Nightmare Moon, or a younger or less developed entity of the same kind. Rangers of Wintertrot Inkwell acquired a Nightmare Moon Statuette in Wintertrot from the body of a Super Stallion, granting him an item related perk. Gaia Prevails Nightmare Moon is speculated to be some sort of demon that needs invitation into a body, indicating that Princess Luna, in her jealousy, gave in to her, but might not have known what will happen exactly. Nightmare Moons armor is stored in a Gaia Prevails-Facility near Mt. Mustang and Colt's Well. It is hinted that they stole it to keep Equestria from "weaponizing Nightmare Moon". When slavers investigate the facility a "dark violet magic-thingy", which was able to kill the intruders; this is most likely Nightmare Moons "cloud form" as seen in MLP:FIM S01E02 - Friendship is Magic, part 2. Aideen who touched the Armor managed to escape the facility, and is slowly gaining Special Night-related Perks ever since. Zebras are in varying degrees afraid of Aideen, as they seem to possess the ability to sense evil. Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Pre-War Characters Category:Alicorns Traits Appearance Nightmare Moon was an alicorn with a jet black coat, her mane was an ethereal night sky, filled with stars that flowed on its own, much like Celestia's own mane. She had teal, dragonesque eyes and her cutie mark was a cresent moon on a purple, twilight sky, almost identical to Luna's own cutie mark, bar the color change. Personality Nightmare Moon was a very egotistical mare who often displayed powerful feats of magic. She is also very stealthy and cunning, sneaking past the mane 6 during their quest to Everfree Castle and laying various traps for them. She also frequently belittles and insults ponies that oppose her, calling them foals for challenging her. She loves the night and frequently states its gloriousness. Abilities Nightmare Moon was capable of controlling the sky and used her powers to keep Equestria in a state of permanent night. She could also take a wispy smokelike form and move incredibly quickly as well as shapeshift into various forms, like a thorn in a manticore's paw or a group of Pegasi. Equipment Nightmare Moon wore Star Metal armour, composed of metal from a meteor that fell near Everfree Castle. Notes *A weaker version of Nightmare Moon possesses Puppysmiles on occasion, in the story Pink Eyes *An Alicorn wearing armour like her own appears in the story New Beginnings. Category:Characters Category:Fallout: Equestria Pre-War Characters Category:Alicorns